Endeavor's Of A Birthright
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Sesshomaru,was deemed her protector.When his father placed his birthright in front of him, telling him that if he completed this, he would hand over all rights to him, Sesshomaru could not refused, how hard would it be, and how long would it last K/S
1. Her Protector

_"Tell me Sesshomaru, do you have some one to protect?"_

"Protect? He questioned, something he didn't do often, it was rhetorical though,

"The answer is no, I Sesshomaru

_have no need for such"_

Modern time

He wondered why his father asked such a question, but the again Sesshomaru knew, his father was planning something or had already planned something. His father was always one step ahead of everyone else...

Sesshomaru looked out the tall glass window, down at the garden, down at a small child of 4 years old, she was small to him anyway. He was, in human years, a few years older than her, but in demon terms, he was more than 100 years older than her.

His fathers question ran in his mind, he had only asked it a few years ago,

Now he looked down at this, girl.

He was her protector, and he had no choice in the matter. The girl was of gave importance's, she was a miko, the last, and while he and his father were all powerful, her father was right behind them. However they were demons and ruled as such, her father was a king you could say, he owned more companies than any other HUMAN, and he owned most of the oil in the world as well. His own father owned just as many companies, among other things, these two men together really did rule the world, and one day, Sesshomaru hoped his fathers empire would be his.

The girl was left in their protection, her father had to travel a lot, and of course demons were far more powerful than humans.

His father had adopted her without question, his father and hers were best friends. So she was placed under their care, but it was he Sesshomaru, that was deemed her protector. At first, of course he said to his father the same thing he had years before, that he was in no need of such, he needed no one to protect, that she would only be in the way, but when his father placed his birthright in front of him, telling hm that if he completed this, he would hand over all rights to him, Sesshomaru could not refused, how hard would it be, and how long would it last?


	2. Boys And Girls

A 7 year Kagome sighed, she was bored and this home schooling thing was getting old. Where was Sesshomaru? She was well aware that he was her 'body guard' but in the 3 years she had been here she had not seen or heard much from him. She learned soon that he was not a great play mate, he was sure to make her aware of that. She didn't really understand that even though Sesshomaru looked only a few years older than her, he was more than 100 years older than her.

"Kagome"

"Hu" she shook her head at the teachers voice,

"Are you day dreaming again" The teacher eyed her,

"Uh, no" Kagome lied,

"You are hopeless little girl, how will you ever take over a company if you cant even get your head out of the clouds!" The teacher shouted,

"Take, over a company?" Kagome whispered the question, unlike Sesshomaru, Kagome didn't know anything about her birthright,

"Miko"

Kagome turned to the door that she never heard open, It was Sesshomaru, he was the only one to call her that, and she hated it.

"Demon" She teased back,

"Master Sesshomaru" The teacher bowed, which Kagome still found funny, grown people bowing to a little boy.

"That will be all" He dismissed the teacher, she left, leaving all work behind.

"Saved by the demon" Kagome said standing up,

Sesshomaru looked at her with a bored look,

"You Brain is lacking miko"

"Hey" She put her hands on her hips,

When had he started letting her talk to him like that, he didn't know, but she was the only person who would be allow to get away with it, and sometimes he did not allow her to get away with it.

They lived in America, and even though she was 4 when she last saw japan, she missed it.

"Miko"

Kagome once again shook her head "Hu?"

"My brother will be arrive today"

"Brother?"

He had a brother, since when,

"Yes, my half brother"

"Half brother?"

"Indeed miko"

"I didn't know you had a brother, why didn't you tell me!" She drew her eye brows together,

"My business is my own miko"

Even at the age of 10, Sesshomaru spoke like a grown up,

"I am a mere baby sitter to you, nothing more"

He always hurt her feelings, of course Sesshomarus father said it was just a boy thing. Then again Kagome didn't know many boys, she also didn't have many women to talk to, other then the maids. Sesshomaru's mother was a queen who decided not to stay with his father and Inuyasha mother was long dead. But things where about to change She would learn the truth to about boys!

Sesshomaru and Kagome made their way to the front of the large home, the double doors were opened, and in barged a boy, a mere year older than Kagome hair, and dog ears?

Kagome ran up to him and placed her hands on his ears "Oh my, they are real!"

"Oi what the heck Sesshomaru!"

Kagome stepped backed and looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Hey, who's the girl" Inuyasha rubbed his ears "You got a girl friend Sesshomaru"

A growl came from Sesshomaru,

"Be not a fool bother" He bit out,

"Yeah, even though your a jerk you can do better that"

"HEY!" Kagome shouted, hands on he hips "Whats that supposed to mean!"

They were to young for all this weren't they?

"It means you a little human girl!"

Then it was as if she did not hear his insult, "Hey, your a half demon"

Inuyasha looked at her odd "Didn't you hear what I just said!" He yelled back, he hated being ignored,

And thus Inuyasha and Kagome met each other, and what did Kagome learn, the truth, boys are mean, but half breeds were much more fun to play with then full demons.

Sesshomaru was not a happy demon boy, not only did he have to keep his eye on this human girl, he now had to deal with this younger brother.


	3. Bows And Arrows

"INUYASHA!" A now 10 year old Kagome screamed, she let her arrow fly, it just missed the running half demon. Sesshomaru moved the book slightly from his view to see what was going on. Once again his half wit brother had pissed the girl off, he seemed to do that alot.

"DARN IT SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran across the fresh cut grass of the large lawn. Inuyasha was cursing his older brother, why, because it was his idea for 10 year old Kagome to learn to use a weapon, that weapon being a bow and arrow, and she was good at it.

"Get you butt back here!" Kagome yelled, running after her 'friend'

Sesshomaru went back to ignoring the two, he went back to his book. He had demanded she learn to use a weapon, he told her she was not going to be lazy and that not matter what he was not going to be her 'demon in shinning armor' as he put it. Of course Inuyasha was the one feeling the lessons she took. It didn't take the two long to make friends with each other nor did it take long for them to start yelling at each other.

Sometimes it was a good thing that Kagome and Inuyasha were didn't have to watch Kagome as much or remove himself from his room for that matter. At other times he would be stranding in front of her yelling at his brother, and on the other hand he would be scolding her for being, well a girl.

Truth be told, Sesshomaru didn't see why he was here, watching them both, his dad had left, leaving him in charge to take care of things, him a 13 year old boy in human terms. He had agreed to protect the girl, but he did not agree to watching the half breed, yet here he was, doing just that.

Of course Sesshomaru grew bored just sitting, he took to his work and to his sword. Inuyasha was soon taken from Kagome side, he was no longer Kagomes moving target for her bow, but a target for Sesshomarus sword. Sesshomaru was no longer a child.


	4. suprize

A 15 year old Sesshomaru stood infront of a door, a door to a room, a room which held a gir, a girl now 12 years old.

"Miko, open this door"

She had become stubberen in her turning into a 'teen' as human's called it.

"Go away" She snapped, she was changing, she was a cute kid and all, but her freckels strarted showing, she had a few missing teeth, and she now wore her hair in awful braided pig tales, they teased her about them.

"girl, come out now" He snapped, his father would be arriving soon, and Sesshomaru was told to have Kagome ready, for he had a suprize for her.

Kagome's door swung open "What!"

"Have you forgotten so quickly that my father will be arriving at noon?"

She stood there with a light blue dress on, puff sleeves and it went to the floor, Sesshomaru eyed her,

"Miko, are you wearing makeup?" Had she lost her mind, she looked stupid,

"No!" She slammed the door, he growld,

"I will be out in a moment, go away"

Sesshomaru left her be and went to the front of the castle like home, his younger brother of 13 stood,

"She coming or what?" He snapped,

Sesshomaru eyed him for a moment, ignoring him.

Kagome came out some time later, just in time to, one thing Sesshomaru noticed was that she no longer wore what little makeup she did have on. A smile came to her face "Look!" She said pointing "there's your dad!"

Kagome ran down the step's waving ,waiting for the car to stop,

Once it did, out stepped Sesshomaru's dad "Well kagome, you have grown"

She smiled and blushed,

"I have something for you" He said smiling,

Then out popped her dad,

"DAD?"

"Hello Kagome"

Sesshomaru could not belive it, there stood the girls dad,

Kagome ran and hugged him, happy to see him,

"Kagome, how would you like to go back to japan"

Kagome looked up at her dad "Really?"

"Yes really"

"YES!"

Sesshomaru watch them, would they really be leaving, would he no longer have to watch her?

"Good she's leaving" Inuyasha said wih folded arm's

Sesshomaru ignored him,

"Are you going to be alright with this?" Sesshomaru's father asked, standing next to his son, while looking back at her,

Sesshomaru rose a eyebrown "Why would I not be?"

His father smiled, "You will see my son" and that was that. The next day kagome and her dad said bye, and they flew back to japan, everyone happy and marry, for the day anway...


	5. Absence makes the heart grown fonder

Kagome sat on the plane, her face held in one hand, looking out a window, sighing. They had only been gone four hours, and already she was bored.

Her father put down the paper he had been reading, "Missing someone?" He asked,

She looked at him "Hu?"

"I said, are you missing someone"

She rose an eyebrow, her father took note that she looked just like Sesshomaru when she did that.

"No, I'm just bored, besides, who would I be missing?"

"Oh, so you do not miss your protector then?"

Kagome wanted to laugh "Sesshomaru?" She asked struck, her father just looked at her "No, he is mean, rude and well, mean, why on earth would I miss him?"

Her father smiled "Ah, absence makes the heart grown fonder my child"

Kagome rolled her eyes and took to looking out the window again.

It had been hours since she left, it was quiet, Sesshomaru liked it. He made his way to his room, glad that he did not have to tend to the girl, he walked down the long hall only to stop and look at her door.

"Miss her"

Sesshomaru wanted to sigh, was his father spying on him?

"No, should I?"

His father rose an eyebrow "Why look at her door then?"

"I was musing on how quiet it is, I like the silence"

His father smiled "Oh how absence makes the heart grow fonder" He spoke, Sesshomaru looked at him,

"That may be true for you and the half breed- he stopped for a moment "And the girl, but absence will bare no such feelings in my heart as you so put it"

His father stood there, arms crossed, his oldest son was cold, and at such a young age, perhaps this plan would not work out as he though.

"Goodnight father" Sesshomaur said as he walked off, no longer wishing to speak.

Hours turned into day's, Kagome was busy seeing all of japan, Sesshomaru busy training, however Inuyasha was dying, he did miss Kagome, having someone, anyone one to talk to, he begged his father to send him to Japan, hell anywhere. His father told him he needed to leave Kagome and her father alone, but that if he wished to go some place he could, he want to France.

Days turned into weeks, Kagome was slowly getting bored, school started for her, she made friends, but she still found herself sighing a lot at night.

"What's wrong Kagome" One of her friends asked, while having a sleepover at Kagome's house, Her mouth and words worked of their own accord "I think I need someone to be mean to me"

Her friend looked at her odd "What?"

Kagome even had to think about that for a minute, no she did not miss them, she was just used to them being mean she told herself "Nothing" She laughed "I'm just being silly"

Meanwhile Seesshomaru was learning family business, throwing himself into it "You know son, you do not have to do this much, it will be a long time yet before any of it is yours"

Sesshomaru eyed his father "And what would you have me be doing father, protecting another child"

His father wiped the smile off his face "Sesshomaru, do not speak so rudely of Kagome, she is not even here"

Sesshomamru removed him self from the chair he had been sitting in and left the room, slamming the door, his father loved bringing her up as much as he could.

His father smiled, "Dare I say, he does miss protecting her?"

Weeks turned into months, Life was going along, Kagome had not even though of Inuyasha or Sesshomaru now, she was a teen girl, with girlfriends and things to do, it was not as if she loved them, sure they were her friends, but no big deal, she figured she would see them again anyway, no way her father and their father were letting this go.

Inuyasha had fun moving from place to place, meeting women, go figure, one day he got a phone call,

"Hello"

"Still want to go to Japan?"

"Father?"

"I want you to go check on Kagome"

"What, why, send Sesshomaru, she is his woman"

"Inuyasha" Snapped his father,

"Fine fine Ill go" He hanged up the phone and looked at the woman in his lap "So, you wanna go to Japan Kikyo?"

A smiled graced her face.


	6. To Japan Man

Sesshomaru stepped into his father's office "Your letting Inuyasha go to Japan?"

His father did not look up "Is there a problem Sesshomaru"

"Knowing him he will bring the girl back"

His father looked up "Perhaps you should go then, just to make sure he does not do anything stupid"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "Nice try, no thank you, but I think is unwise to send Inuyasha"

"Noted son, I will let you know what Inuyasha says"

Sesshomaru left his father office, he didn't care.

Inuyasha and Kikyo sat on a plane headed for Japan "Why are we going to Japan Inuyasha?"

"To check on someone"

"Who, do tell" The older teen girl asked, she was 14, he was 13.

"Just a girl" He stated as he sat back, they were in his fathers privet jet.

"A girl?"

"Don't worry about it, she's like my sister" He sat up "But ill warn you, she likes to touch my ears, don't get all mad ok"

Kikyo sat back and crossed her arms "Why do you have to go see her"

"Because my jack ass brother wont go"

Kikyo eyed him "Am I missing something?"

"My dad wants them to end up together, but that is a lost cause, it aint gunna happen, wait till you meet my brother"

The plane landed mid day and Inuyasha's father had already told Kagomes father Inuyasha was coming, he didn't know he would have a lady friend.

Inuyasha decided to by pass going her house and had the limo take them to her school, he would surprise her. Kagome was walking down the street with friends, Kikyo watched as Inuyasha lit up, but gosh the girl was bones.

She was a little thing, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, still missing a tooth, she still had freckles to. The limo pulled up and Inuyasha got out "Hey little girl, can I give you a ride home" He asked teasing, it had the group of girls screaming, then she noticed him "Inuyasha!"

Kagome ran up and hugged him then she pulled away and rubbed his ear "I missed you!"

He blushed and took her arms in his hands "Kagome, stop it"

She smiled bright, then it faded "Wait, please tell me your bother is not here!"

"No, shit face is not here, you wanna ride home with us?"

"Us?"

Kagome leaned over to see a girl sitting by herself, she leaned back up "Who is that"

"That Kikyo" He scratched the back of his head "My girlfriend"

The ride home was quite, Kagome was not happy.


End file.
